1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of organic compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kind of organic compound and organic dye used in dye-sensitized solar cell thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since 1910, the scientists have begun to study the function of sensitized dye. But there were more focuses on looking for the photosensitized redox reactions at that time. After 1950, there were studies on the applications of the dye polymerization and sensitized reactions of modified dye on the surface of the catalytic materials.
From 1960˜70, the sensitized dye was applied to the solar cell but the conversion efficiency were not good at that time. Until 1976, Tsubomura (Japan) published that the porous ZnO was utilized to be the working electrode of dye-sensitized solar cell and got 2.5% conversion efficiency. After that, the dye-sensitized solar cell became a research direction of the novel solar cell but the whole efficiency can not be highly improved.
Until 1991, M. Grätzel (Switzerland) developed a high efficiency and low-cost dye-sensitized solar cell. He utilized the nano-crystal TiO2 to be the electrode, the ruthenium complex compound to be the sensitized dye, the iodine solution (Γ/I3) to be the electrolyte and the conductive glass coated with platinum to be the electrode. Because the nano-crystal TiO2 can absorb more dyes to increase the absorption area of incident light and the ideal light absorbability of the dyes, the conversion efficiency of dye-sensitized solar cell were improved.